1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a desulfurizing agent and a method for manufacturing the desulfurizing agent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a desulfurizing agent of improved oxidation resistance, ignition resistance and productivity. Further, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing the desulfurizing agent of improved oxidation resistance, ignition resistance and productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
High expectations are being placed on a magnesium alloy as a light-weight structural material because it is the lightest material among the already known practical metals, and has high specific strength and high specific stiffness. Magnesium is also being developed as a desulfurizing agent because of its exceptional desulfurizing ability. For example, magnesium can be used as a desulfurizing agent in a steel-making process for producing iron from iron sulfide contained in ore.
However, in a process for manufacturing magnesium alloy from a magnesium alloy solution that is molten at high temperature, magnesium alloy melt easily ignites. Also, magnesium alloy oxidizes very easily and it makes difficult to use magnesium as a desulfurizing agent. Because a magnesium alloy desulfurizing agent is used in powder or granule form, there is a strong need to improve grindability of the magnesium alloy.